The Evolved
by Kyle Fletcher
Summary: What if a few of the Heroes came together and formed a band? Hmm...
1. Creation

The Evolved

Chapter One: Creation

Claire Bennet was bored. And by that, I don't mean the kind of bored that a parent can solve by telling them to clean their room. I mean really, incurably bored. She absentmindedly played with one lock of golden hair, and her lips drew into a frown. What could she do that would relieve her of her boredom?

She flopped back on her bed (ever notice boredom is an anagram of bedroom?), and stared at her ceiling. It was one of those ceilings where it was all bumpy, and scratchy, and stuff, and so if you stared at it long enough without blinking, the patterns would start to form. It was absolutely silent in the house, as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had gone for dinner(hey, they need a break sometimes). Well, except for Lyle's "rocking out" on his Guitar Hero downstairs.

Claire's Keds stopped their incessant tapping for a minute as the dark green eyes stared at the ceiling, lost in concentration on the music flowing rather jerkily from the PlayStation 3 downstairs. Her brow furrowed, and she bounced off the bed, jeans swishing mildly against each other as Claire evacuated the room to find the source of the noise.

She emerged at the bottom of the stairs to the basement, one hand on the railing, to be confronted with the sight of the reverse side of her brother, going Eddie van Halen and windmilling on the plastic guitar. The song finished, and the guitar swung freely on the strap as both of Lyle's hands rose into the air, prominently displaying the sign of the devil. He grinned, and turned, walking away from the screen, only to stop, seeing Claire, who stepped off the bottom step, mouth closed, silent.

After a few moments, Lyle grinned, and said in his somewhat cracky and raspy voice, "What, no applause?" Claire raised an eyebrow, and clapped three times, then her hands fell to her sides as she stood there, grinning. To Lyle, it seemed she was slightly insane, but the plan was already concocted as she retreated back up the stairs, still grinning broadly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Claire fell onto her bed again, this time in that feminine way; on her stomach, calves and feet waving in the air, elbows and arms propping her up as she dialed a certain number into her pretty-pink Sidekick. She held the phone to her ear, still smiling vaguely.

Peter Petrelli had just finished a so-called conversation with Nathan. The aforementioned brother currently resembled something from that one movie...Thriller, I think? Ah, well, that's what happens when you're within two feet of a human mushroom cloud.

It was at that time Peter's cellphone chose to go off. It sounded out the notes of Madonna's "We Only Got 4 Minutes (to Save the World)". Nathan raised an eyebrow and smirked, both on the good half of his face. His lips parted, and out came a weak "It fits you."

Peter smiled as he was retrieving his cellphone from the pocket where it lay. He got up and walked over to the window, glancing at the caller ID, which blared in dark blue letters, **Miracle-Gro**. He grinned; this was no gardening service. But he thought he knew who it was.

Peter flicked open the phone. He held it to his ear, and said, "Petrelli."

Claire grinned at the sound of his voice. It always seemed somewhat breathless for some reason. Ah, well. She covered the mouthpiece of the phone, and whispered into it:

"Peter...how do you feel about being in a rock band?"


	2. Formation

The Evolved

Chapter Two: Formation

Peter Petrelli couldn't believe his ears. Literally. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to make sense of the question, then asked, "Huh?"

Claire Bennet rolled her eyes, and grinned. It certainly was a somewhat unusual request. She swiveled the phone back up to her mouth, and said, enunciating clearly, "Would you like, to be, in a rock band."

Peter was astounded. He liked music, but he wasn't obsessed with it, as apparently Claire had become. He turned, and noticed Nathan was giving him a questioning look--well, the best questioning look he could, considering half his face was scarred beyond recognition. Peter covered the mouthpiece, and stage-whispered, "Tell you later", which caused Nathan to adopt a now-I'm-just-PO'd expression on the good half of his face. Peter shrugged and turned back to the window.

He thought about the question for a second, then answered, "Sure, but I don't play any instruments..."

Claire frowned. This was a problem. The line was silent for a while as she rolled on her back and faced the ceiling. Claire attempted to think. How could Peter be in the band if he didn't know any instruments?

Silence was not a good thing on any phone conversation in Peter's book. He tried to be helpful by adding, "I could probably learn the drums pretty easily, though." _You're basically hitting big noisy things with sticks, right?_ he thought to himself.

Claire rolled her eyes. Of _course_ the drums were easy. So was singing; the guitar was another matter. She would have to find two guitarists. Claire clicked the phone shut, hanging up on Peter.

Peter heard the dial tone. _Not good,_ he thought, snapping his own phone shut and replacing it in his pocket. He turned to Nathan, who had regained the questioning look on his face, and said ten words:

"Do you know where I can get a drum set?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, Claire walked around Odessa with Zach, a bunch of posters in their hands, and a stapler on top of Zach's pile. They were beginning to run out of the posters, which said simply, "Love music? Want a paying job? Rock band auditions 7PM Monday the 15th in the Union Wells gymnasium. Be there or be square!"

"I still don't understand why I can't be in the band," Zach was saying yet again in a somewhat whiny voice. Claire stopped walking all of a sudden and turned to him, raising an eyebrow haughtily.

"Can you play the guitar?"

"No, but--"

"I've told you ten times, we need _guitarists!_" Claire seethed, turning back and beginning to walk again. Zach jogged to catch up as she said, "I'm going to be the singer, we'll have Peter on drums and--"

"You can sing?"

"Of course I can, Zach, it isn't that hard--"

"Show me," interrupted Zach, stopping himself this time. Claire came to a halt a foot in front of him. She reached out and touched his arm, smiling apologetically.

"Can we finish putting up the posters first? I'll show you at home."

Now, had Zach been all-out straight, the touch alone would have given him a boner. As he was undecided, though, it merely "turned him on". He smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, all right."

And with that, the two teenagers were off again, putting audition posters on almost every tree and power pole in the whole city of Odessa, Texas.

**Kay, forgot to do this for the last chapter. Heroes is not owned by me, although Heroes do own me. That should serve for all the chapters.**

**About slashyness: I am a fan of Sylar/Elle, so there will be some of that later when I figure out how to work her in... Oh, and this story is kinda between Seasons One and Two, because I haven't seen 2 yet. Feedback is appreciated, and I think I should shut up now, because I sound a bit too much like Mohinder. ;)**


End file.
